1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the invention relates to a socket connector adapted for receiving an electronic module therein.
2. General Background
Socket connectors are widely used in various electrical devices. Basically, the socket connector comprises a bottom shielding with receiving room, an electronic module received in the receiving room of the bottom shielding, and a top shielding for engaging with the bottom shielding and pressing the electronic module tightly in the bottom shielding.
However, the bottom surface of the electronic module, which is attached to the bottom shielding, is usually defined un-coplanar for the purpose of arranging connecting elements. Therefore, the electronic module can not be fitly mounted in the bottom surface of the receiving room, even if the top shielding engaging with the bottom shielding and pressing onto the module.
Therefore, an improved socket connector is desired to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.